An optocoupler contains an optical emitter device that is optically coupled to an optical receiver device through an optically transmissive medium. This arrangement permits the passage of information from one electrical circuit that contains the optical emitter device to another electrical circuit that contains the optical receiver device. A high degree of electrical isolation is maintained between the two circuits. Because information is passed optically across an electrically insulating gap, the transfer is one way. For example, the optical receiver device cannot modify the operation of a circuit containing the optical emitter device. This feature is desirable because, for example, the emitter may be driven by a low voltage circuit using a microprocessor or logic gates, while the output optical receiver device may be part of a high voltage DC or AC load circuit. The optical isolation also prevents damage to the input circuit caused by the relatively hostile output circuit, and allows the two circuits to be at different ground potentials.